


Играя пьесу

by Scotland_Yard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Case Fic, F/M, Mysticism, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotland_Yard/pseuds/Scotland_Yard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если, желая обрести покой, возвращаешься в прошлое, будь готов к неприятностям...</p>
<p>Фик написан для команды Скотленд-Ярда для «Большой Игры-4 по Шерлоку Холмсу» на Slash World форуме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Играя пьесу

Молли сделала последний глоток и поморщилась. Теплое вино — это неприятно, она слишком долго грела в руке полупустой бокал.

— Позволишь тебя угостить?

Джордж вел себя так, как будто был уверен в ответе. Ей же стоило отказаться: ее предупреждали, что главный хирург — тот еще Дон Жуан, Молли просто кивнула.

— Чин-чин! — отсалютовал Джордж.

— Чин-чин! — поддержала тост Молли. 

Спасибо Джорджу, он избавил ее от неловкого состояния, когда тебя бросают без объяснений, а ты не можешь смириться, но уже знаешь, что он не вернется. Когда-то она также сидела в кафе, пила правда не вино, а кофе и ожидала того, кто так и не пришел.

Ситуация не повторялась. Нет-нет. Она развинчивалась по спирали, становясь еще нелепее. 

Всего лишь пару часов назад у Молли был парень. Точнее, она уже решила, что может представлять Генри не просто как «мой друг», а вот именно как своего парня. Оставалась одна маленькая приятная формальность, к которой они оба были готовы и какой-то час в кафе ничего бы не изменил. Только бы добавил немного романтики.  
Они просто зашли в кафе. Это чертово кафе. Заработавшись, она напрочь забыла об обеде. Когда Генри встретил ее на выходе с больницы, Молли сама предложила ему пройтись. Погода была чудесная. Все было так спокойно и степенно. Они прошли мимо приличного с виду паба. Поджаренный бекон на вывеске выглядел очень аппетитно. Генри предложил зайти.

Есть хотелось страшно. Как только принесли еду, они замолчали, тишину между ними нарушал только стук вилок о тарелки.

— Голод просто волчий, — сказала Молли.

Генри ничего не ответил. Он вдруг замер, глядя на Молли. Он смотрел то на нее, то на часы, то на дверь паба. Молли уточнила: может, он куда-то торопится или ему неудобно здесь находиться. Генри промямлил что-то нечленораздельное. И тут к их столику подошли коллеги Молли, устроившие в этом пабе вечеринку. Разговорились, посмеялись, и они потащили парочку в караоке. Молли была уверена, что Генри был рядом, а когда песня закончилась, то оказалось, что ее спутник куда-то исчез.   
Молли решила, что он скоро вернется. Но он не вернулся. Телефон не отвечал.

Единственным знаком, что сюда она все-таки пришла не одна, стало сообщение от бармена, что все расходы и возможные дальнейшие траты записаны на счет Генри. Не очень красивый, но красноречивый способ откупиться: Генри не удосужился оставить даже маленькой записки на салфетке.

Молли заказала себе еще бокал вина.И тут, отделившись от гулявшей компании, из-за которой она потеряла Генри, к ней подсел Джордж. Молли позволила себя угостить.

— Не грусти.— Джордж погладил пальцы Молли, а потом неожиданно забрал ее бокал и сделал глоток: — Так я узнаю твои мысли.

— Что я здесь делаю? — прервала его Молли.

— Разумный вопрос.— Джордж помог ей подняться. 

Молли и до этого замечала внимание Джорджа, но это больше было похоже на вежливое внимание к новому сотруднику или прощупывание почвы. Большинство женщин слукавило бы, если бы стали утверждать, что им не льстит мужской интерес. Молли не была исключением. После конфуза с Генри это могло служить легким лекарством, чтобы совсем не впасть в отчаянье. Выпить по бокалу вина, немного поболтать, принимая комплименты, может, даже позволить нечто большее на одну ночь — только чтобы хоть как-то реанимировать чувство собственного достоинства или же совсем загнать его в гроб на утро. 

Джордж воспринял ее сомнение своеобразно. Она разрешила положить руку себе на талию, но она была пьяна и не совсем отдавала себе отчет о последствиях своей лояльности. Джордж подтолкнул ее к дверям уборной. Все происходило слишком быстро. Он попытался ее поцеловать. Она увернулась. Он не отступал, решив, что если не сопротивляется и не кричит, то позволяет. Джордж немного ослабил хватку, чтобы открыть туалет, Молли воспользовалась этим, чтобы проскочить у него под локтем, заскочить вовнутрь и захлопнуть перед носом несостоявшегося любовника дверь. Если Джордж было достаточно понятлив, то и без лишних слов сообразит — интрижка закончена.

— Эй! Ты как? Ну же… Открывай…

Не подействовало. Плеснув в лицо немного воды из крана, Молли наконец-то почувствовала себя лучше и смогла мыслить ясно. 

— Джордж.— Молли старалась говорить медленно и четко, как с ребенком, которому нужно объяснить почему нельзя делать то, что он хочет. — Ты прекрасный человек, но…

— Если бы мне каждый раз давали пенс, когда я это слышу…

— Прости, но…

— Понятно. Можешь выходить.

Молли неуверенно прошла мимо понурого Джорджа. Тошнота прошла, но неприятное чувство осталось. 

Она вышла на прохладный ночной воздух. Впервые за все время Молли почувствовала ностальгиюпо сумасшедшим, но ставшим таким родным Лондоном.ВДартмуре она так и не стала своей.

— Что я здесь делаю? — повторила она свой вопрос. И здесь — не просто в этом пабе, а вообще в этом городке.

В первый раз в Дартмур Молли приехала в восемь лет. Родители решили устроить второй медовый месяц, а Молли отправили к папиным родственникам. Дядя Ральф Хупер давно мечтал познакомиться с внучатой племянницей. Молли ехать не хотела, все, что она знала о дяде Ральфе, что у них с тетей Рут нет детей и что он — чудаковатый старик.

— Все будет хорошо, — заверил ее папа.

— Если будешь хорошей девочкой, то, может, потом мы подарим тебе братика или сестричку, — прошептала ей на ухо мама.

— Лучше щенка, — сказала Молли.

Родители посмеялись, и Молли была отправлена на весь месяц в ссылку. 

После родного Лондона Дартмур показался Молли слишком маленьким и тихим. Даже скучным. Ее как будто переместили в сильно увеличенный кукольный городок — светлый, с красивыми невысокими, но ухоженными старинными домами, увитыми диким виноградом, с навязчиво приветливыми людьми, какие и должны жить в таком городке. Молли не любила кукол и никак не хотела стать элементом кукольной обстановки. Что хорошего было в Дартмуре, то что стоило совсем немного пройти и он заканчивался. Вот город, а вот совсем другой мир. Дартмуре был окружен дивными, бесконечными зелеными полями, тянущимися до самого горизонта, украшенными как разбросанными расшалившимися детьми великана скалами. Еще был небольшой, но густой лес. Если бы была возможность их исследовать, то она бы ею с удовольствием воспользовалась, только просить об этом дядю она бы не решилась. Тот казался ей хмурым ворчливым стариком, а тетя Рут — вечно суетящейся странноватой старухой. От таких людей стоило держаться подальше, а ей предстояло жить с ними какое-то время. Месяц обещал быть кошмарным.

Первые несколько дней в гостях Молли изнывала от тоски. Положение усугублялось еще тем, что она переживала первое в своей жизни состояние влюбленности. И ни в кого-нибудь, а в книжного рыцаря-короля. Но между ними были несколько столетий, а теперь еще и несколько миль. Книга не вместилась в рюкзак Молли и мама не разрешила ее взять. *

В доме дяди все было чужим. Накрахмаленные салфетки на полочках и столиках и чучела животных должны были создавать уют. И, наверно, так и было, но не для Молли. Обходительные родственники пытались угодить ей и закормить разными вкусностями, но не пытались понять, что ей нужно на самом деле, а она и не объясняла. Ей хотелось быть далеко отсюда: в Лондоне или с родителями, где бы они ни были. Все свободное время она ходила по окрестностям, пиная камни и представляя себя принцессой в изгнании. А потом она встретила Генри.

Генри был на целый год старше. Обычно старшие мальчишки ведут себя заносчиво, но Генри был особенным. Молли взахлеб рассказывала Генри о короле и не боялась, что он будет смеяться. Она даже придумывала игры, где Генри был верным рыцарем, а она прекрасной дамой. И леса Дартмура были не менее загадочными, чем леса средневековой Англии, но с храбрым рыцарем Генри прекрасной леди Молли ничего не было страшно.

Очень скоро Молли поняла, что это ее лучшее лето. Дядя и тетя позволяли ей такое, о чем дома не могло быть и речи: не спать до поздней ночи, не есть овощи, убегать надолго на прогулки с Генри, носить то, что она хочет, использовать расставленные на полках статуэтки и украшения для игр и многое другое. Когда оказалось, что, к разочарованию тети Рут, пытавшейся научить племянницу вязать, Молли все-таки честно сказала, что ей это не интересно. Тетя Рут обиделась, но переубеждать Молли, заставляя ее повторить попытки провязать хоть ряд, не стала. Вечера они проводили за игрой в карты с дядей Ральфом. Тетя Рут немного ворчала, особенно когда дядюшка начал учить Молли, как можно слегка схитрить в игре. «Немного можно. В жизни все может пригодиться», — отмахивался дядя Ральф.

Однажды на книжной полке Молли нашла кое-что интересное: огромный медицинский справочник с картинками. На первой странице были изображены мужчины с ухоженными бородками, в темных одеждах и белых широких воротниках, стоящих вокруг мертвого тела. Мужчина в шляпе им что-то объяснял.

— Ой, — не сдержалась Молли, когда поняла, что же не так с правой рукой, лежавшего на столе мертвого: с нее была снята кожа. Художник очень хорошо изобразил это.

— Хватит. Еще ночью приснится, — попыталась забрать книгу тетя Рут.

— Не-не-не, — сказала Молли, продолжая листать книгу. — Никогда не думала, что в нас столько всего понапихано.

— Понапихано?! — дядя Ральф так смеялся, что Молли стало немного обидно.

— Ты же доктор. И что ты лечишь? — поинтересовалась Молли.

— Я… — Дядя Ральф задумался.— Я доктор-детектив.

— Это как? — Молли прищурилась.

Дядя Ральф оглянулся — нет ли где-то поблизости его вездесущей супруги:

— Завтра увидишь.

**

— Как ты мог потащить ребенка в морг?!

Молли впервые видела тетю Рут такой сердитой. Молли тихонько подслушивала под дверью.

— Да ладно, — отмахнулся дядя Ральф

Молли чувствовала себя виноватой. Если бы она с порога не выпалила: «А знаете, что я видела!», ничего такого бы не былою

— Она больше никогда сюда не вернется. Нам никогда больше ее не доверят.

Молли почувствовала: тетя Рут готова была заплакать. Заплакать готова была и Молли.

— Все будет хорошо, — голос дяди Ральфа не звучал так уверенно.

— Я никому не скажу о морге. Это наша тайна, — не выдержала Молли. Она не могла больше быть просто наблюдателем и вышла из укрытия. — Честно-честно. 

— Настоящая Хупер, — эти слова от дяди Ральфа были лучшей похвалой, что она слышала хоть когда-либо.

Но с одним человеком она эту клятву нарушила, рассказав Генри, чем была занята предыдущий день. Генри без восторга выслушивал рассказ Молли о женщине, умершей от укуса осы.

— Ее звали Люси. Она работала в кондитерской. Мы купили пирожные, за час как с нею это случилось, — хмуро заметил Генри.

— Я не знала.

Генри кивнул, соглашаясь. Для Генри это была Люси из кондитерской, для Молли — бледная мертвая женщина с неимоверно раздутой шеей. Не стоило заострять внимание на разногласиях. Генри обещал показать пруд с лягушками — вот что было важно.

Месяц пролетел незаметно. Когда папа и мама вернулись за Молли, она не испытала радости в той полной мере, как представляла себе в начале своего пребывания в Дартмуре. Да и на сам город, благодаря Генри, она смотрела уже совсем другими глазами: еще загадочный, но уже свой.

Молли выбрала момент, чтобы повидаться с Генри. Они сидели на поваленном дереве, прощались так же просто, как и встретились. Молли даже стало тоскливо: что-то нужно было сказать или сделать, что-то важное, чтобы запечатать этот день как конверт и хранить в каком-нибудь особенном месте.

— Следующим летом я вернусь, — пообещала она.

— Хорошо, — сказал Генри.

Молли смотрела на солнце. Когда она перевела взгляд на Генри, на его лице осталось пятно от солнечного диска. Смотреть было больно, и она моргнула. Генри был такой спокойный.

— Закрой глаза, — сказала Молли. Он подчинился. 

Почему Генри не догадался повернуть к ней голову? Молли пришлось встать, чтобы обойти его, а потом даже присесть, потому что иначе не смогла бы сделать то, что задумала. Сердце билось так громко, что почти отдавало в ушах, и Генри его наверняка слышал, но не понимал откуда  
странный стук. Она притронулась губами к его губам. Генри широко открыл глаза. Он понял, что произошло, и покраснел. Молли понимала, что тоже краснеет.

— Вот и все, — она встала, вздернув подбородок. 

Затем направилась к дому. Молли чувствовала себя такой взрослой.

В Лондон Молли увозила нечто важное. Прекрасный Король оставался в прошлом, у нее теперь был Генри.

Обещание приехать на следующее лето в Дартмур Молли не выполнила. Ее вины в этом не было. Весной умерла тетя Рут, дартмурским Хуперам было не до Молли. За несколько прошедших лет в Дартмуре она так и не появилась.

Когда Молли было шестнадцать, не стало папы. Его болезнь и смерть многое изменили и в жизни и в сознании Молли.. 

Никто не удивился, когда Молли выбрала медицину. Дядя Ральф был первым, кто позвонил и поздравил ее. В разговоре вроде бы случайно он пожаловался, что Молли совсем о нем забыла. Почувствовав неловкость, она начала писать открытки дяде Ральфу и названивать два раза в год — в день его рождения и на рождество и иногда, когда она действительно нуждалась в совете.

**

— Вернулся твой дружок Генри, — сказал дядя Ральф. 

— И как он?

Молли трудно было представить его взрослым. 

— Пытается разобраться, что же на самом деле случилось с его отцом. Странная история…

— Что за история? 

— Он погиб где-то через месяц, как ты уехала. Просто на глазах у мальчика. Загадочная смерть. 

Молли на секунду стало так больно, как будто она снова пережила смерть своего папы.

— А как он умер?

— Этого не знаю даже я… Представляешь? Они не позволили мне даже взглянуть на него. Говорили многое, только где правда? Каким-то образом Генри и его отец оказались ночью на болотах. Зачем, не спрашивай. Вроде как какое-то животное напало. Или сбежало из лаборатории, или совсем уж сказки — Адский Пес. 

Перепуганного Генри после всего, что произошло, встретила миссис Браун. Он ничего не помнил, и все как-то замяли. Теперь Генри решил найти правду. Натащил телевизионщиков. О нас даже фильм сняли. И меня расспрашивали. Ты видела?

Тело мистера Найта не оказалось на столе дяди Ральфа. Молли могла понять оскорбленные чувства патологоанатома. Если так, то смерть действительно была таинственной. Сколько же времени прошло после этой трагедии и почему Генри начал действовать только сейчас? Вроде о мистере Найте говорили, что он со странностями, но как он и Генри оказались ночью на болотах? Даже не вникая особо в дело, у Молли возникло столько вопросов. Джон Уотсон недавно жаловался, что консультирующий детектив вот-вот сорвется и снова закурит.

— Ему нужен Шерлок Холмс! 

— И кто такой твой Шерлок Холмс?

— Консультирующий детектив. Лучший! Я продиктую тебе его электронный адрес, и передай его, пожалуйста, Генри.

— Шерлок — это твой парень? — спросил дядя Ральф.

— Нет.

— А твой адрес и телефон Генри передать?

— Нет.

В некоторых вопросах дядя Ральф был занудней, чем мама.

— Когда ты приедешь? Я обновил сад. Новые вишни. Чудный сорт. Таких ты никогда не пробовала.

— Этим летом обязательно.

Молли даже не предполагала, что действительно выполнит обещание вернуться в Дартмур. Она приехала на похороны дяди Ральфа. Сердечный приступ. Мгновенная смерть.

***

Дом и сбережения Ральф Хупер завещал своей внучатой племяннице Молли Хупер.

— И что мне с этим делать? — ворчала Молли, для которой такое желание дяди оказалось неожиданностью. 

Наследство свалилось как снег на голову в летний день. Меньше всего ей хотелось заниматься волокитой со вступлением в свои права и дальнейшим обдумыванием, как поступить с домом.

— Вам легко удастся продать дом. Он добротный, надежный. Желающие найдутся. Но… — Мистер Симсон, пожилой добродушный толстячок — главный врач больницы Cвятой Агнессы, где до последнего дня работал дядя Ральф, замялся. — Может, вы еще решите остаться? Мы как раз подыскиваем патологоанатома. Ральф говорил за день до смерти, что вы — его преемница, но тогда я не придал этому значения.

— Я подумаю…

Мистер Симсон грустно кивнул, что понимает сомнения Молли, и прекрасно осведомлен, что такой неоднозначный ответ означает скорее «нет», чем «да».  
Она терпеть не могла, когда ею пытались манипулировать. Наживка дяди Ральфа не сработала. Сейчас она зайдет в ближайший заранее примеченный магазинчик, купит воду в дорогу и несколько сувениров и попрощается с городком навсегда.

В огромной сумке Молли, несмотря на попытки держать все в порядке, найти было что-то сложно. Она рылась в поисках бумажника, не обращая ни на что внимания. От отчаяния Молли готова высыпать все содержание сумки на пол: не хватало еще потерять деньги в чужом городе.

— Молли? Привет…

Она обернулась на приятный мужской голос. Нет, этого симпатичного молодого человека она точно не знала. Удача наконец-то вернулась к Молли, рука нащупала завалившийся на самое дно кошелек. Обрадованная находкой, она внимательней присмотрелась к парню. Его уши… Такие уникальные уши она помнила только у одного мальчика, который уже давно вырос.

— Генри? — неуверенно уточнила она.

— Да. А ты ничуть не изменилась.— Генри уже тряс ее за руку.

«Ну, хоть грудь-то выросла», — хотела проворчать Молли, но вместо этого просто смущенно опустила голову: «Правда», и разрешила себя увлечь в сторону маленького кафе.

Они сидели и болтали, вроде как и ни о чем, но особо и не подыскивая темы и не замолкая в неловком моменте, когда не знаешь, что сказать.

— Здесь так уютно.

— Да. Хорошее кафе. Еще что-нибудь?

— Нет. Я про Дартмур. Он такой тихий, спокойный. Кафе тоже милое…

— Конечно, после Лондона. Приезжай сюда осенью… С семьей…

Генри чуть-чуть замялся, когда говорил о мифической семье Молли. Не такое уже и криминальное любопытство, но ей было приятно, захотелось немножко его подразнить.

— Дядя Ральф тебе не рассказывал?

Генри удивленно приподнял вверх брови.

— Я не спрашивал…

— Вся моя семья — это я и Тоби.— Молли сжалилась над смутившимся собеседником.

— Твой сын? Я бы хотел с ним познакомиться…

Если бы они были детьми, то Молли бы легонько стукнула Генри по лбу — откуда такие выводы. Ей стало смешно за свою такую детскую обиду. Такое забавное желание Генри познакомиться с Тоби должно было умилять. Непонятно почему ей вдруг стало неловко.

— Тоби… Думаю, вы подружитесь…

Почему она не развеяла заблуждение Генри, Молли и сама не знала. Ей не хотелось выглядеть в его глазах одинокой неудачницей-кошатницей. Сама же как-то ляпнула, что девушки заводят котов от безысходности.

Осенняя хандра подобралась как-то незаметно. Без Шерлока, без всей той суеты, которую он создавал, стало неимоверно скучно. Как-то зашедший по привычке к ней в морг Джон Уотсон, пожаловался, что его донимают журналисты. Скромный патологоанатом акул пера не интересовал, даже учитывая то, что свой блог с компрометирующими постами Молли так и не удалила. Ее история, скорее всего, для них была серой и скучной.

— Вы же Молли Хупер? — Рыжеволосая женщина буквально ворвалась в кабинет Молли. 

— Да. Чем могу помочь?

— У вас нет известий от Ричарда?

— Кого?

— Ричарда. Подождите, вы его знали как Джима. Он работал у вас. Кажется, в компьютерном… — Рыжая вытащила из кармана фотографию и сунула ее Молли под нос.

— Кто вы такая? — насторожилась Молли. На женщине был халат, но никаких бейджиков или других опознавательных знаков. Раньше в Бартсе Молли ее точно не видела.

— Китти Райли. Да, это я, — заявила гордо рыжая, но заметив, что ее имя ничего не говорит несведущей Хупер, продолжила с раздражением: — Это неважно. Вы что-то знаете о Ричарде?

— Вам лучше уйти… — Молли старалась говорить без эмоций.

— Следовало предположить, что Шерлок Холмс и вас запутал. Ричард предупреждал… — тон Райли уже был не такой самоуверенный. Может Молли послышалась в ее объяснениях уязвленная гордость не сложившейся соперницы, но рыжая затараторила быстро-быстро, пытаясь достучаться до собеседницы, пока ее не выгнали окончательно:— Он беспокоился о вас. Он не хотел, чтобы трепали ваше имя. Жаль, что он так ошибся…

— Убирайтесь. Иначе я вызову охрану, — прошипела Молли.

Рыжая пренебрежительно хмыкнула, но все-таки поспешила уйти.

Визит странной дамочки оставил неприятный след в виде головной боли и какой-то неопределенной тоски. С одной стороны, Молли не хотелось, чтобы кто-то вспоминал о ее роли в истории с Мориарти. С другой, ей до сих пор было трудно поверить, что ее Джима никогда не существовало. Он казался таким… Безопасным? Не так уж давно она сама бегала, как Китти Райли, в поисках своего пропавшего Джима.

Тяжесть в висках стала невыносимой. Что там говорил Шерлок? «Во имя закона и порядка, я бы посоветовал тебе избегать в будущем попыток завести отношения, Молли».  
Как бы не так. Возможно, проблема вовсе не в ней, а в этом месте: не знать, кто работает всего на два этажа выше, а потом какое-то время общаться, переписываясь в комментариях. Из этого точно не могло получиться ничего хорошего. Очень скоро она похоронит себя в лаборатории Бартса. Если взять Дартмур — все друг друга знают. Все на виду, но, если подумать, то это не так уж и плохо. Свою теперешнюю работу Молли считала своим достижением. И что? Сколько еще лет ей оставаться морговской мышкой, девочкой на побегушках? Необходимо было что-то менять. Молли набрала номер: даже хорошо, что пока велись дела с продажей дома, она решила ничего не удалять из записной книжки. Она пожалеет потом. Точно пожалеет.

— Мистер Симсон, должность патологоанатома еще вакантна? 

«Сейчас он скажет, что уже нашли замену, и все». Молли даже перед экзаменами так не волновалась.

— Я знал! Я знал! Юная леди, это лучшая новость за день.

Молли представился старик-доктор, от восторга подпрыгивающий, как мальчишка. А от старомодного и необоснованного «юная леди» она готова была смахнуть сентиментальную слезу. После такой вспышки радости в трубке повисло молчание. Молли даже забеспокоилась, но с удивлением отметила, что головная боль куда-то пропала.

— Мистер Симсон?

— Мисс Хупер, я придерживал это место для вас. Добро пожаловать в Святую Агнессу.

«Врун», — отметила про себя Молли. Скорее всего, они просто не смогли быстро найти нужного специалиста в такую дыру. Многие из провинции перебираются в большие города в поисках счастья, она же всегда была ненормальной. Мама именно так скажет. Что ж, жребий брошен, но это не значит, что она еще не вернется. 

***

Хочешь начать новую жизнь — избавься от старого хлама. Может, Молли и было немного жаль изящных салфеток и старой мебели, но если она действительно собиралась жить в этом доме, то точно не хотела устраивать из него музей Ральфа и Рут Хупер. И прежде всего нужно было избавиться от пыльных чучел. Спасибо Генри, предложившему устроить гаражную распродажу. Молли не думала, что с этой идеи получится что-то путное, но согласилась. Когда прошло первое стеснение и она перестала прятаться за ящиками, дело пошло. Дартмурцы проявляли любопытство относительно новой жительницы городка, а распродажа являлась лучшим способом его удовлетворить. Мало кто уходил без покупки — чем не повод для знакомства. Молли распродала даже больше, чем планировала. Например, сокола с распростертыми крыльями она хотела все-таки оставить себе. Однако хозяева местной гостиницы были так убедительны, что Молли не смогла им отказать.

— Они действительно пара… — заговорщицки подмигнул ей Генри.

— Правда?

— Тебя это удивляет?

— Нет, — соврала Молли. 

Дартмур нравился ей все больше и больше.

— Если бы я была художником, то мне бы понравилась такая студия.— Молли грустно оглядывала опустевшую гостиную. — Но этот минимализм такой неживой…

— Есть идея, — сказал Генри.

— Что именно?

— Увидишь. Завтра.

Сюрпризом оказался небольшой аквариум с парой рыбок.

— Но у меня же кот, — попробовала возразить Молли. 

С некоторых пор Тоби вообразил себя хищником и даже успел поймать мышь.

— Они подружатся, — сказал Генри.

Генри оказался прав. Ну, как прав. Рыбки не интересовали Тоби, зато вода с аквариума была самой подходящей на кошачий вкус, чтобы удовлетворять жажду. Молли беспокоилась, что своим проворным язычком он когда-нибудь подцепит одну из рыбок. Они, глупые, каждый раз, когда Тоби так безобразничал, подплывали ближе, но ничего. Все как-то обходилось.

Именно благодаря рыбкам Молли и Генри чуть не сделали новый шаг в своих отношениях. Потом уже, стоя одна на улице ночного Дартмура, она могла сказать, что все было как-то неправильно. Иначе бы не сбежал от нее Генри.

Сбежал, потому что она пыталась заставить его бегать, а потом вдруг она решила, что у них может быть кое-что еще, кроме совместных пробежек по утрам. Дело-то было даже не в Молли, а в Генри и в рыбках.

Они назначили день первой совместной утренней пробежки. О чем-то таком Молли и раньше задумывалась, но в Лондоне делать это ей было не комфортно. Зато в Дартмуре это было совсем другое дело. 

— Здесь я чувствую себя свободной. Вот как они.— Молли кивнула в сторону пасущихся в долине лошадей. — Может, это просто иллюзия, но… Ты понимаешь?

Генри кивнул. Он, кстати, тоже согласился, что ему не помешает согнать немного жирка. Но в день их пробежки случилось нечто, что поломало все планы.  
Молли была готова — спортивный костюм, кроссовки. Ждала только Генри. Тоби был накормлен. Она подошла к аквариуму. Сначала она думала, что ей показалось. Мелкий червячок постарался скрыться за листом растения, а рыбка попыталась его поймать. Но откуда в аквариуме должен был взяться кто-то лишний? Молли присмотрелась внимательней. Червячок оказался крохотной рыбкой. И он был не один. И ее большие рыбки пытались этих крохотуль съесть. Она взяла сачок и притащила с кухни кастрюлю — первая тара, которая попалась под руку. Тут как раз подоспел Генри. Ему легко удалось справиться с паникой Молли. Операция по спасению малышей прошла успешно.

— Пецилии — живородящие рыбки, — просветил ее Генри.

— Нельзя же так пугать, — ответила Молли. — Кажется, мы стали бабушкой и дедушкой даже без…

То, что сделал Генри, заставило ее замолчать. Как-то слишком по-свойски обхватил ее за талию. Слишком по-свойски закрыл ее рот своими губами. А она позволила ему это делать. Больше того, она уже поддевала одной ногой кроссовок, пытаясь его снять. Что должно было произойти дальше, было понятно и так, но тут как в плохом сне прозвенел сигнал мобильника — ей нужно выходить на работу.

— Продолжим вечером? Да? — сказала Молли, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Да, — сказал Генри.

Никакого продолжения не было. Она стояла одна посреди ночной улицы в сущности чужого ей города и спрашивала себя: «Что я здесь делаю?»

— Тебя подвезти? — спросил Джордж.

— Но тебя же ждут… И ты… — «нетрезв», нужно было продолжить реплику.

— Нет настроения… — сказал Джордж.

Еще один испорченный вечер, и теперь уже по вине Молли. Может, и стоило присоединиться к Джорджу. Просто так. Вместо этого Молли отправилась к местному бутику. Странно, что он работал в такое время.

— Туристический сезон, — пояснила девушка-продавец.

Молли купила кроссовки. На самом деле она к ним еще вчера присматривалась, и если бы вдруг не решила, что эту ночь проведет с Генри, то обязательно бы их приобрела. Так что все стало на круги своя. Туфли на высоких каблуках, обутые специально для особого случая, были сложены в пакет. В них неудобно ходить по камням. Если срезать путь и пойти через пустошь, то минут через пятнадцать она будет дома. Она покормит Тоби, сделает бутерброды и будет смотреть очередной сериал. Одна. Хотя нет. В компании кота. Не жизнь, а просто мечта.

Через несколько сот шагов ее уютный диван уже действительно казался ей мечтой. Там, за спиной, были огни города, а она сейчас была совсем на другой планете. В другом мире, где она была одна. Совсем одна… Тишина пугала. Хрустнувшая под ногой ветка заставила Молли вскрикнуть. Тут же камень вдруг ожил и бросился от нее наутек. Хотя какой камень. Камни не могут так тревожно ржать. Просто задремавший пони, который испугался Молли гораздо больше, чем она его. При других обстоятельствах она бы только восхитилась такой встречей, но туман все испортил. Проклятый туман. Когда Генри говорил, что в Дартмуре его можно черпать ладонями, она считала это преувеличением. Ничуть. Сделаешь шаг и утонешь в нем.

Молли остановилась, прижимая руку к груди, пытаясь успокоить его слишком порывистое биение сердца. Возвращаться назад смысла не было. Ей бы пришлось проделать весь путь обратно. И тогда зачем было вообще идти.

Тучи немного разошлись, открывая полную луну. Огромную и зловещую. На самом деле луна была как луна. Молли радоваться надо, что стало не так темно. Пора было напомнить, что она практик, а не романтик. Никто не прячется в темноте. Никому это не надо. Нужно идти быстрее и скоро она снова будет сидеть на своем любимом диванчике и тискать Тоби.

Молли уже прошла путь до половины, когда услышала шорох. Или же это разыгравшееся воображение… В любом фильме ужасов с героиней, случайной жертвой, в такой момент обязательно должно было что-то случиться. И ведь темно-то как… Она обернулась. За валуном точно кто-то был. 

— Эй! — позвала она.

Некто пошевелился и начал приближаться.

Молли выдохнула: собака. Просто огромная собака. Главное не паниковать. Замереть, и может, песику она будет неинтересна. Только бы этот пес не почувствовал ее страх. А бояться было чего. Разговоры о мутантах не были выдумкой. Молли никогда не думала, что убедится в этом. Огромный. Неправильный. Чудовище. Только на первый взгляд напоминающий собаку. Молли сделала шаг назад.

— Я не Красная Шапочка… Фу… Фу… Иди своей дорогой.

Звучало неубедительно. Пес прыгнул и Молли не удержалась на ногах. Вот и все. Сейчас его зубы сомкнутся на ее горле. Хотя пес не торопился убивать. Он собирался сделать кое-что другое. Как пудель одной из ее подруг, которому не хватало самочки, и он полагал, что нога хозяйки или ее гостей достаточная замена. Но это был не пудель. 

Молли чуть не стошнило от дыхания из пасти чудовища. В сумке она нащупала кое-что нужное. 

— Получи.

Шокер сработал как нужно. Кто же мог предположить, что подарок Джима ей когда-нибудь пригодится. А ведь тогда она только посмеялась.

— Ты же по ночам работаешь, — сказал Джим.

— В морге. Ты думаешь, мне следует опасаться атаки зомби?

Посмеяться посмеялись, но в сумочке зачем-то она его таскала. 

Оказавшись свободной, Молли вскочила. Побежала. Упала, даже не понимая, что произошло. Снова вскочила. И бежала, пока не выскочила на трассу, пока не услышала визг тормозов.

— Хупер… Молли? Что произошло?

Голос Джорджа звучал как из другой реальности. Ее спаситель, а для Молли сейчас он таким и был, отвез ее в госпиталь. У Молли, наверно, был сильный, но чудаковатый ангел хранитель. Никаких повреждений, кроме рассеченной руки и шока. Отделалась несколькими швами.

— Даже следа не будет, — заверил ее Джордж.

Молли вроде бы кивнула в ответ, а может, и нет. Ей было настолько безразличен ее шрам. Она все еще не могла осознать, что вот она — живая.

— Вам нужно поспать, — сказала медсестра. И Молли не возражала.

Если бы она проснулась утром в своей кровати, если бы на ее руке не было шрама, если бы не разбитое колено, то Молли бы решила, что все произошедшее прошлой ночью — кошмар из-за излишне выпитого алкоголя.

Осмотревший ее врач согласился, что Молли может отправиться домой, но сначала ей предстоял разговор с местным инспектором. 

— Это был огромный пес… Черный, кажется. В темноте трудно разглядеть. — Молли задумалась над вопросом, проявлял ли он агрессию. Также она не решилась описать собаку. Ведь действительно мутант с красными глазами мог быть просто навеян ее страхом. — Просто огромный пес. Очень, очень большой. Наверно, это мне не стоило ходить по ночам там, где не следовало.

Инспектор все-таки, как показалось Молли, слишком много уделил внимания истории с собакой совсем не как должностное лицо. Его глаза светились восторгом, как у мальчишки. Молли даже показалось, что он ей чуть-чуть завидует. Странный все-таки тут народ.

— Местная легенда. Что же удивительного? — пояснил ее недоумение Джордж, единственный человек, не разделявший восторг от появления жуткого пса со всеми, а потом добавил: — Теперь я должен доставить тебя домой.

— Зачем? Доберусь как-то, — попыталась отказаться Молли. Не хотелось быть обязанной коллеге, тем более после всего произошедшего вчера. С некоторых пор она подозрительно относилась к служебным романам.

— Чувствую ответственность за спасенную. Тем более ты теперь знаменитость, после такой встречи, а тебе нужен покой.

Молли нехотя согласилась. 

— Пока, — она мило улыбнулась у двери своего дома, но не успела войти.

— А чашку чая? — Джордж, упершись локтем о косяк двери, преградил ей путь.

— Прости, но так невовремя. Мне действительно нужно отдохнуть. Без обид?

— Понимаю. Без обид.— Джордж развел руки, позволяя Молли закрыть дверь.

Хорошо, что Джордж оказался таким понимающим и необидчивым. Она не врала. Почему-то сразу в доме, может,еще не родном, но уже привычном на нее накатила слабость. Нужно только проверить, где кот, покормить рыбок. Потом она заварит чай, не кофе, и можно будет исполнить мечту полежать на диване. Хотя можно и сейчас посидеть на диване, всего несколько минут, чтобы поверить, что он реальный.

Молли не успела дойти до дивана. Раздался дверной звонок. Молли поплелась к входу. Напрасно она так хорошо думала о Джордже. Зачем только, когда они ехали в машине, она ему сказала: «Я представила, что, если бы со мной что-то случилось, мой кот и мои рыбки остались бы одни в доме. Без еды. Если бы меня не хватились — они бы погибли». «Кот бы съел рыбок и повысил бы шанс на выживание», — заметил Джордж. Молли хмыкнула: а она себя считала рекордсменом неудачных шуток. А Джордж неожиданно сказал: «Меня никто не ждет… Ты выиграла». Неужели весь разговор, просто чтобы скоротать дорогу, он воспринял за флирт?

Это был не Джордж. Это был Генри. И если он пришел так быстро, то наверняка видел, кто привез Молли. Впрочем, ей не стоило так переживать из-за пикантной ситуации, которой даже не было. Да и Генри ей не муж и даже не любовник.

— Как ты?

Генри был немного не в себе — бледный, какой-то блуждающий взгляд и вроде даже испуганный. 

— Нормально.

Она отступила, пропуская его в дом. Генри сделал шаг к ней на встречу.

— Это оно? — он перехватил запястье ее перебинтованной руки и приподнял вверх.

— Что? — Молли растерялась: слишком сильная хватка для беспокоящегося друга.

— Это сделал пес? — почти по слогам произнес Генри, растолковывая элементарную вещь провинившейся Молли.

— Какая разница? — Молли резко выдернула руку и потерла ее другой рукой от запястья до повязки.

— Это очень важно. Это сделал пес? — вместо «прости, что случайно сделал тебе больно» сказал Генри.

— Допустим. Какое тебе дело? — В ней закипал гнев, или это была несостоявшаяся, но копившаяся истерика от пережитого. — Ты оставил меня одну. Сбежал. Теперь тебе интересна твоя дурацкая легенда?

— Это пес? — он посмел повысить голос.

— Ты мог бы сказать. Ты мог бы позвонить, что вдруг оказалось, что ты занят, а ты просто бросил меня одну.

Генри отказывался ее слышать. Она закрыла лицо руками.

— Молли, твоя рана. Это сделал пес?

— Ты гей?

— Что? Нет.

Ей удалось наконец сбить его. Отомстить за бесчувственное любопытство. Пиррова победа, но все же…

— Или глава преступной организации?

— Молли… Это важно… Рана…

Опять…

— Уходи… Я устала от парней, которые оказываются совсем не теми, кем кажутся…

На Генри было жалко смотреть. Он хватал ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба… Может Молли и перегнула палку, но он сам вывел ее из себя неуместным любопытством. Генри послушался ее. Не пытался возражать. Потом он почти с полчаса стоял в нескольких метрах от дома и курил. Молли хотела выскочить за ним. Даже подготовила речь: «Прости. Я наговорила много чего, что на самом деле не думаю. Бывает так. На самом деле мне очень важна твоя дружба и то, что у нас есть. Я не хочу это портить еще чем-либо. Давай сделаем вид, что вчерашнего дня не было». Она уже взялась за ручку двери, но почему-то вернулась к дивану.

Вот он, ее диванчик — оплот стабильности мира. А вот Тоби, который на нем спит. Единственное существо мужского пола, которое от нее еще не сбежало. Однажды написанная глупость оказалась истинной.

— Иди сюда, — позвала она кота. Тот даже и ухом не пошевелил. Тогда Молли сама подхватила его на руки так, что Тоби даже мяукнул от неожиданности, но тут же забылся, восторженно принимая ласки.

— Вот и все… Конец истории… — шептала она, поглаживая мурлыкающее животное.

В кабинете дяди Ральфа, ставшим теперь ее, стояло несколько картонных коробок, которые никто не решился выбросить даже после смерти доктора Хупера. Принимая дело, Молли заглянула туда — листы, исписанные трудночитаемым почерком дяди. Не столь важное и то, что можно было отложить на потом, когда появится свободное время. Дни шли за днями, а ящики так и оставались нетронутыми. Когда-нибудь, говорила она, и вот это время настало.

Молли начала перебирать бумаги только для того, чтобы не позвонить Генри, и потерялась. Это был настоящий клад. Обширные знания по анатомии, многолетний опыт — все записано на пожелтевших и не очень бумагах и сложено в пыльные ящики в полном беспорядке так, что иногда все нужно было складывать, как головоломку.   
Несколько дней Молли буквально жила этими записями. В ней проснулся ученый. И между делом ей даже удалось написать злополучную статью в журнал, для которой был собран весь материал, но никак не доходили руки.

Потом снова нахлынула непонятная тоска. Молли пыталась проанализировать, почему после такого подъема все валится с рук, и пришла к выводу — все дело в Генри. Точнее в привычке к Генри. От плохих привычек следовало избавляться, но Генри в их разряд не входил.

Молли потянулась за телефоном и обнаружила, что пропустила сообщение с неопределившегося номера.

_Не верь дневному свету,  
Не верь звезде ночей,  
Не верь, что правда где-то,  
Но верь любви моей._ **

Автора строк легко удалось найти при помощи интернета, а вот насчет отправителя у Молли сомнений не было сразу — Генри.

Традиционные приветствия, но от голоса Генри сердце Молли начало биться чуть быстрее.

— Я получила твое послание.

— Какое?

Генри хорошо научился притворяться, так искренне он изобразил неведение. Молли представила, как этот взрослый мужчина покраснел сейчас как ребенок, радуясь, что она его не видит. Хитрец, но ее обмануть трудно.

— Помнишь, мы собирались бегать по утрам? Нужно продолжить, что не закончили… И спортивный костюм одевать необязательно… — Молли постаралась придать голосу интимную хрипотцу.

— Я не могу.

— Хорошо. Послезавтра.

Генри долго молчал.

— Я не могу…

— Что произошло?

— Я потом тебе объясню.

Вот и весь разговор. На самом деле неловко получилось с этим наскоком на бедного Генри. Последний раз так неловко она чувствовал, когда Шерлок, раз взглянув на ее парня, провозгласил: «Гей!». Молли тогда чуть не заорала: «Я точно знаю, что нет». При этом Молли точно помнила, что та чертова резинка не высовывалась из штанов. Такую мелочь она бы подметила, пусть бы и не проанализировала. Вдруг слова сказанные Молли в гневе оказались правдой? Или же она из тех женщин, после общения с которыми парни понимают, что их больше привлекают парни? Генри достаточно было одного поцелуя.

Тогда кто написал то сообщение? Джордж? Вот уж действительно стоило сделать вид, что ничего не получала или удалила, поскольку не читает подозрительные послания от сомнительных абонентов.

Утром, чтобы не растить уныние и не навязывать себе ненужные комплексы, Молли вышла на пробежку. Нужно было сбросить несколько килограмм, наращенных за недели работы с дядиным архивом и ее статьей. Она опасалась, что не сможет преодолеть то место, где случился жуткий инцидент, но ничего. Воздух Дартмура был действительно особенный. Пусть и дорога была не самая лучшая и ровная, но в спортзале так легко и хорошо ей не было. Она летела.

Добежав до места, где паслись пони, Молли остановилась. Один из них отвлекся от поедания травы и приподнял голову. Молли почему-то захотелось, чтобы это был тот самый ночной заблудившийся пони. Чудовищный пес не напал на него, потому что его спасла именно она.

Молли подошла к лошадке и погладила бархатистую морду. Она ткнулась ей носом ей в плечо.

— Ничего нет. Завтра принесу тебе яблочко.

Пони одобрительно фыркнул.

Время поджимало, и Молли побежала обратно. Теперь она просто обязана была завтра снова повторить пробежку — она же привыкла выполнять обещания.

На следующий день Молли прихватила с собой яблоко, но пони паслись уже на другом лугу.

— Просто как у нас с Генри.— Она вытерла яблоко о тыльную сторону руки и съела. 

Как профессиональный доктор, Молли могла бы возмутиться такому нарушению правил гигиены, но иногда можно было и рискнуть. Когда они с Генри детьми ходили кормить пони, он делал точно также. Ничего. Оба пока живы. И возможно, здоровы. 

Молли стояла в конечном пункте своей пробежки, грызла яблоко и упрекала себя только за то, что опять вспомнила об этом выросшем несносном ушастом мальчишке. Дело же было совсем не в Генри, а в том, что она просто не хотела нести яблоко домой, а выкинуть было жалко.

Генри ожидал ее при выходе с работы.

— Ты должна пойти со мной.

— Хорошо.

Молли попыталась быть серьезной. Такой же, как был Генри. Он буквально тащил ее за руку, а она покорно семенила следом. Как тогда, когда лет двадцать назад он повел ее в овраг Дьюера. Тогда они тоже поссорились, и серьезно, теперь даже трудно вспомнить, из-за чего.

— И что? — Молли была недовольна: ее разбудили ни свет ни заря, ей пришлось вылезать через окно, чтобы не всполошить дядю и тетю, потом топать в такую даль. И все ради чего? Чтобы любоваться на камни, которых и так было достаточно в Дартмуре?

— Если бы ты так не возилась, то мы бы были еще до рассвета и могли бы поговорить с призраками. — В густом тумане Генри был едва различим.

— Нет никаких призраков, — категорично заявила Молли.

— Нет? Тогда они придут к тебе ночью! — Лицо Генри со зловещей рожицей оказалось прямо напротив лица Молли.

Она взвизгнула, но вместо того чтобы отпрянуть, схватила своего проводника за руку. Руку Генри Молли не отпускала до того момента, пока они не выбрались из зловещего места: не потому, что боялась призраков, а потому что вдруг ощутила страх остаться в дьявольском овраге навсегда.

«Интересно бы было попросить Генри снова показать тот овраг и сравнить остроту ощущений», — почему-то подумала Молли.

Жилище Генри оказалось приятной неожиданностью.

— Настоящий замок, — не сдержала восхищения Молли.

— У нас нет времени.

— Ладно.— Она доверчиво спускалась за своим спутником вниз в подвал. Еще одна тайная комната? Вот уж действительно как в настоящих замках, со своими скелетами. — Что это значит?

Посреди подвальной комнаты стояла огромная клетка.

— Молли, это для твоего же блага.

Слишком поздно она поняла, что хочет сделать Генри. Попытки отчаянно брыкаться и как-то вырваться не слишком помогли. Он все-таки был по-мужски сильнее. Генри впихнул ее в клетку и закрыл на ключ.

— Генри, что ты делаешь? Это не смешно, Генри… — Она почти умоляла. Ей было страшно, как никогда в жизни.

— Все будет хорошо. Я приду утром. И тебе лучше раздеться… — Он отступал спиной к двери, уговаривая Молли, как будто она была больна и не в себе.

— Генри…

Дверь закрылась на замок. Только сейчас Молли вспомнила то, что заметила, но не придала значения: расширенные зрачки, испарина.

«Боже мой. Он же под наркотиками».

От жуткого открытия пол клетки, казалось, разошелся и Молли начала падать вниз, как Алиса в кроличью нору. В панике она начала орать, призывая на помощь, прекрасно понимая, что никто ее не услышит. Безуспешными оказались и попытки как-то сбить замок. Если бы у нее была пилочка для ногтей, то она бы уже начала подпиливать решетки, лишь бы что-то делать. Но пилочка для ногтей осталась в сумочке, которая лежала на стуле в гостиной Генри. Вот что стоило сумочку взять с собой? Тогда ей не нужна была бы пилочка, у нее был бы даже телефон, чтобы вызвать спасателей. Она просто бы опробовала новыйшокер, купленный взамен потерянного во время ее ночной прогулки, еще до того, как оказалась в ловушке.

Молли представила, как все выглядит со стороны. Вот она. Сидит посередине огромной клетки, растрепанная и заплаканная, с осипшим голосом и мечтает о шокере и пилочке для ногтей. Она начала смеяться, но это был нездоровый истерический смех. Опершись ладонями об пол, Молли с шумом резко вдыхала воздух, выдыхая протяжным всхлипом. Как долго продолжалась ее истерика, определить было трудно, но она прошла разом. Голова кружилась, но соображала вполне ясно. Генри сказал, что вернется утром. Оставалось только ждать и верить, что так и будет.

Холодно. Куртку Молли тоже передала Генри, когда входила в дом, а та одежда, которая на ней была, совсем не грела. К чему еще Генри просил ее снять? Глупая, несмешная шутка. От усталости хотелось спать. Молли улеглась на полу, скрутившись калачиком, прижав колени как можно плотнее к груди и обхватив себя руками — чтобы хоть немного согреться, и закрыла глаза…

— Молли. Молли… Просыпайся…

Кто-то настойчиво тормошил ее за плечо. Она знала этот голос. Генри. Тот самый Генри, который запер ее в клетке сто лет назад…

— Ты! 

— Все хорошо? Ничего не произошло? — Генри закатывал ее рукав, проводя рукой по уже едва заметному шраму. — Я думал, что заразил тебя… Он не заразил тебя… Понимаешь?

— Нет.

Непонятно чему так веселился Генри, но у Молли и не было никакого желания это выяснять. Она присела, но все тело так занемело, что чуть снова не рухнула на пол. Генри поддержал ее за плечи. Молли же сделала то, что еще никогда в жизни не делала: с размаху, не замечая покалывание в одеревеневшей руке, влепилаему звонкую пощечину.

— С тобой все в порядке.— Генри продолжал источать блаженную радость.

Молли захотелось нырнуть в его объятья, уткнуться в плечо и поплакать, радуясь, что он рядом и все закончилось. Если бы не один маленький нюанс:Генри не был спасителем в белом плаще, он-то как раз и был виновником всех неприятностей Молли. 

Нужно было скорее убираться, пока была возможность. Молли попыталась встать на ноги, но получилось все так неловко, что она оказалась стоящей перед Генри на четвереньках. Было катастрофически унизительно, от неуклюжей позы, в которой она оказалась, и от вроде бы фальшиво-искренних попыток Генри помочь, которые Молли с возмущением отвергла:

— Не прикасайся ко мне!

На негнущихся ногах, быстрее, чем позволяла уязвленная гордость, Молли бросилась из комнаты. Потом наверх. Генри просто старался идти следом на достаточно безопасном расстоянии, чтобы не сложилось впечатление, что он ее преследует.

— Не туда.

— Сама знаю.  
Благодаря навигации Генри, Молли удалось отыскать выход из проклятого замка. Радости это не принесло, только разозлило еще больше. Скромняга Генри не сообщал ей никогда о своем статусе золотого мальчика. О том, что он богат настолько, чтобы содержать такой огромный дом, в котором ничего не стоит заблудиться. Зато он нашел прекрасный повод посмеяться, развлечься от души — и это после того, как она просила его: никаких тайн.

Рассерженная Молли, как была, выскочила на улицу.

— Подожди…

— Что еще? — Она и не пыталась сбавить шаг.

— Куртка…

Молли остановилась и позволила надеть на себя куртку. Даже пересилила себя, чтобы постоять несколько секунд спокойно, как манекен: не хватало еще оставлять в доме Найта свои вещи.

— Это все недоразумение… Я не знаю, как объяснить. Хорошо, что я ошибся…

— Я тоже… — Молли потянула на себя свою сумку, которую успел захватить из дома вместе с курткой Генри.

— Что? — его невидный вид мог обмануть кого угодно, кроме нее.

— Не подходи ко мне больше. Увидишь меня — перейди на другую сторону улицы. Я больше не хочу тебя знать.— Молли выдернула сумку из рук Генри. 

Он ничего не сказал и не последовал за ней. Молли чувствовала спиной, как Генри смотрит ей в след, но даже не обернулась. Позволить себе немного поплакать она смогла, стоя под душем, но недолго. Ее обязанности в Святой Агнессе еще никто не отменял.

— Вчера опять гонялась за Адским Псом?

Джорджу можно было не напоминать, что выглядела она сегодня ужасно: сонная, мешки под глазами.

— Слишком много кофе на ночь. Подредактировала статью. Теперь все идеально.

Джордж знал о статье — пришлось консультироваться с ним в одном вопросе. Он не знал, что статья давно уже в редакции, одобрена и вот-вот выйдет в очередном номере. Об этом Молли не посчитала должным его уведомить. Тем более Джорджу не следовало знать, где провела доктор Хупер эту ночь.

— Это нужно отметить. Еще кофе?

Молли согласилась. Потом пожалела. Джордж был настолько уверен в себе и своем вкусе, что даже не поинтересовался, какой на самом деле она предпочитает кофе. Такие девушки, как Молли, конечно же, пьют сладкий кофе с молоком. Что за странный стереотип.

Молли никак не показала, что недовольна выбором Джорджа. Сама же виновата, что, соблазнившись на слово «кофе», не высказала конкретные требования к напитку. Вот и пей теперь нечто холодное, сладкое, да еще и с молоком.

— Флетчеру наконец-то повезло. Флетчер. Он с нами в баре был. Он экскурсии водит, а в свободное время охотится на Адского Пса, — поддерживал, как он считал, успешно, беседу Джордж.

— Флетчер… Да, помню… — рассеянно отвечала Молли.

— Флетч упорный. Утверждает, что его теория про появление пса именно в полнолуние подтвердилась. Успел даже выложить фотографии в Твиттере.

— Поздравляю… — Молли рассеянно мешала жидкость в чашке.

— Эй! Ты меня не слушаешь.

— Нет. Слушаю. Флетчер выложил свои фотографии в Твитере.

— Я передам ему твои поздравления. До какого-то времени ты была его кумиром…

— Кумиром?

Джордж точно обиделся. В одном он был прав: Молли слушала разговор вполуха. Все ее мысли были заняты Генри. Она не задавала себе никогда вопрос: на какие средства, не работая, живет Генри. С каких средств оплачивает личного психиатра? Когда-нибудь это должно было раскрыться. 

В той комнате наверняка были камеры. Молли вздрогнула, представляя, как Генри наблюдает за ее метаниями по клетке. Жестокий эксперимент великовозрастного мальчишки: вседозволенность, перешедшая грань.

— Твоя встреча с Адским Псом. Еще никому не удавалось так близко его увидеть. Все-таки ты где-то витаешь. Статья?

— Да. Прости.

— Нужно развеяться. 

— В другой раз.

Как говорил папа: «Первая ошибка может быть случайностью, та же ошибка второй раз — совпадение, третий раз — привычка». У Молли уже сложилась привычка ошибаться в людях. Что стоило ей ответить на попытки Джорджа соблазнить ее. Может, из этого и вышло бы что-то путное. Или же назойливый хирург, поставив галочку очередной победы, наконец-то оставил ее в покое. Но почему-то вся натура Молли протестовала против такого простого решения. Она все еще ломала голову, как помочь Генри.

Флетчеру удалось расшевелить городок. Билли и Герри, те самые хозяева гостиницы, купившие чучело сокола, по секрету сообщили, что тот собирается устроить ночную экстремальную охоту для туристов, и предлагали ей войти в долю за ее рассказ об Адском Псе. Молли ради интереса заглянула на страничку Флетчера с фотографиями и должна была признать, что размытый силуэт и правда напоминал ее монстра. Но также это мог быть и один из причудливых камней, которых было достаточно в округе. К огорчению хозяев от авантюры, она отказалась. Ее больше интересовал другое — психиатр Генри Луиза Мортимер.

Конспиратор из Молли был никудышный, потому она и действовала прямо.

— Доктор Мортимер? Мне нужно с вами поговорить о Генри.

— Вы Молли?

Луиза с интересом смотрела на нервную дамочку, позволившую себе прервать ее отдых. Уверенная роскошная женщина. Молли стало неловко. Куда уж скромному патологоанатому метить на место рядом с дартмурским принцем. Не льстило даже то, что Генри обсуждал ее со своим психиатром, скорее наоборот, казалось подозрительным.

— У Генри проблемы с наркотиками?

Молли чувствовала себя идиоткой. 

— Нет. Вы ошибаетесь.

Луиза Мортимер могла бы просто сослаться на врачебную тайну, но она сказала это так уверенно. Что ж, Молли решила, что совесть ее чиста и милого Генри можно отпустить на все четыре стороны. Не получилось.

_— Тебе ж пристало только быть в аду._  
— Нет, место есть еще... Сказать посмею ль?  
— Тюрьма?  
— Нет, ваша спальня.***

«Что за…»

Молли не могла подобрать слов, читая новое послание, пришедшее на ее телефон. Не прошло и месяца, а Генри снова начал ее донимать. В том, что это сообщение отослано богатеньким Найтом, Молли не сомневалась: ему трудно было смириться с тем, что что-то получить он не может. Нужно было наконец-то поставить точку.

— Генри, открой! — Молли звонила в дверь домища своего бывшего друга, но ответа не было. — Я знаю, что ты дома! — Молли начала стучать в дверь кулаками. Потом, решив, что производит мало шума, развернулась и начала колотить ногой. — Если ты сейчас же не откроешь, я позову полицию. Им будут интересны секреты в твоем подвале.

Угроза подействовала. За дверью послышалась возня.

— Молли…

— Что это? — Она сунула телефон с провокационным посланием просто под нос Генри.

— Шекспир. Ричард Третий…

— Спасибо, умник. А я не догадалась. И что это значит?

— Ты не вовремя…

С Генри действительно что-то было не так. Вид у него был болезненный: бледность, те же расширенные зрачки, испарина…

— Генри, что с тобой? — Молли удалось протиснуться в закрывающуюся дверь. — Тебе нужна помощь.

— Все в порядке.

— Я никуда не уйду.

— Хорошо… Ты хотела знать…

Если бы кто-то сообщил Молли, что она снова спустится в подвал в особняке Найта и зайдет в жутковатую комнату, то Молли бы ответила, что этот кто-то совершенно ее не знает. Такое безрассудство исключено. Выходит, она сама себя не знала. 

Молли без слов наблюдала за манипуляциями Генри. Он снял туфли, носки. Швырнул их в угол комнаты. Туда же полетел джемпер. Затем Генри вошел в клетку, закрыл за собой дверцу и протянул ключ Молли. Та взяла. Пока все это было похоже на бессмысленный обряд или очередной розыгрыш.

— Обычно я это делаю раньше. Но сегодня особый случай. — Генри разоблачился полностью. Он косо улыбнулся. Его фирменная улыбка давалась ему с трудом, или же он был хорошим актером.

Генри сел в угол клетки, стараясь прикрыть причинные места. Молли продолжала наблюдать представление. Или же не представление?

Такое сыграть было не возможно. 

Генри приподнял голову, неестественно вытягивая шею. Яблоки глаз подергивались, на губах выступила пена, мышцы сокращались. С гортанно-клокочущим звуком он поддался вперед.

Тогда она решила, что разгадала секрет Генри. Жутковатая болезнь, с которой он ничего не мог сделать, но симптомы которой начал предугадывать. Эпилепсия.

— Сейчас, — Молли уже открывала клетку. Она успеет его поддержать, еще до первого приступа судорог.

— Нет, — прорычал Генри.

Молли чуть не выронила ключ. Она видела достаточно, но это выходило за пределы разумного. Конечности добровольного пленника удлинялись, как будто каким-то образом вытягивались кости. Пальцы на руках и ногах скрючились, аномально удлинялись ногти, превращаясь в ужасающие когти. Перекошенное гримасой лицо напоминало морду. Появившись сначала темными точками, шерсть росла, как в убыстренной съемке. 

Молли сама не знала, как сдержалась, чтобы не выскочить из комнаты кошмаров. Она до боли в спине вжалась в стену и закрыла глаза.

Она вновь решилась взглянуть на происходящее в клетке, когда услышала рычание. «Трансформация была завершена». Кажется, так говорят в фильмах ужасов про подобные ситуации? За решеткой находился зверь, который встретился ей на дартмурской пустоши однажды ночью. По крайней мере, похожий.

Зверь, как озлобленный пес, трепал джинсы Генри или то, что от них осталось. Через несколько секунд они превратились в негодные лоскуты. Потом он начал метаться по клетке. Просовывал морду сквозь решетку, пытаясь выбраться — безуспешно. Прутья были непреодолимой преградой не только для паникующей Молли, но и для разозленного зверя.

Фокус? Еще одна шутка? Трудно было поверить, что чудовище в клетке — это Генри, а Генри — это и есть дьявольский пес. В клетке он не казался опасным и не вел себя агрессивно, чтобы вызывать страх. Молли, сама не зная зачем, попыталась свистнуть, чтобы подозвать его. Получилось не очень хорошо, но она была услышана. Пес повернул к ней голову. Молли ожидала, что он зарычит и начнет бросаться на решетки, и готова была пожалеть о необдуманной шалости, но тот только заскулил. Пес лег на пол так близко возле нее, положил морду на лапы. Он выглядел так безобидно, что Молли не удержалась, протянула руку сквозь клетку, почти притронулась, но пленник предупреждающе зарычал, и она поспешила ретироваться.

Молли постаралась поудобней, насколько возможно, пристроиться возле стены и просто сидеть, наблюдая за «Генри». Ничего интересного не происходило. Пес лежал на одном месте и поскуливал. И когда Молли моргнув очередной раз, задержала глаза зарытыми чуть дольше, то открыв их, поняла, что проспала все самое интересное. На полу клетки лежал голый Генри. Человек, не пес.

«С Генри все в порядке», — твердила себе, когда дрожащими руками открывала дверцу клетки. «Это для меня что-то из ряда вон выходящее. А Генри не первый раз так превращается», — твердила себе, когда прощупывала его пульс: вполне нормальный, может, чуть-чуть учащенный. Это у Молли сердце сейчас с груди выпрыгнет. «Бедный Генри. Как это жить с такой тайной?» — твердила себе, пытаясь его растормошить. Исчезновение Генри из бара, встретившийся ей в ночи зверь, странности Генри — все складывалось в одну картину. 

— Генри, проснись же! — Молли готова была заплакать. Генри был жив, но никак не приходил в сознание. Может, это было из-за того, что здесь была она. Что-то пошло не так…

— А красавица поцелует чудовище?

— Вот! 

Молли самой стало неловко. Она, считавшая силовые методы решения споров неприемлемыми, в последнее время превратилась в настоящую истеричную дамочку, раздающую пощечины. Второй раз в жизни она сделала это. И второй раз от нее досталось Генри. Запоздалая реакция первой помощи на приступ эпилепсии — оправдывала себя Молли.

— За что?

— Как ты мог не рассказать мне об этом? — Молли развела руки.

— Сейчас… — Генри как был, без одежды, вышел из клетки и прошел к некому подобию сейфа в углу комнаты. — Вот… — Он вернулся к Молли с чем-то бесформенным, напоминавшим погрызенную обувь. Только приложив огромные усилия, можно было узнать в этом нечто новые туфли Молли, потерянные после побега от Адского Пса. — Я боялся самого страшного. Я хотел тебя убить…

Молли было неловко и смешно. Она не злилась, что Генри скрыл свой дьявольский секрет, ее точила червоточинка, что он не признался ей в том, что чертовски богат: только потом Молли догадалась навести кое-какие справки.

— Ты не хотел меня убивать… Ты хотел другого…

— Что?

Можно было долго любоваться растерянным выражением на лице Генри. Молли не собиралась его долго мучить. Просто не знала, как все объяснить, чтобы не выглядело слишком пошло. 

— Ты хотел меня… Ты просто хотел… Меня…

Как однажды в детстве, очень быстро, почти невесомо Молли прикоснулась своими губами к губам Генри. Она отодвинулась, с каким-то удовлетворением наблюдая, как широко распахнулись глаза Генри, так же как и тогда. Молли не учла одного: Генри уже не был тем маленьким мальчиком. 

Он перехватил ее затылок, не позволяя удалиться, требуя реванша. Все уже было совсем не так невинно. Генри утверждал свое лидерство, а она покорялась. Все это было правильно и естественно, задумано кем-то свыше, а они, слепые и глухие, долго убегали от предначертанного. Когда вторая рука Генри легла на ее поясницу, у Молли по телу пробежали мурашки. Блузка показалась лишней. Если бы только не она, то Молли бы после этого прикосновения точно бы проверила теорию, бывает ли оргазм от поцелуя. Обхватив Генри за шею, она увлекала его вниз, но поцелуй неожиданно оборвался. 

Ей не хватило совсем немного до безрассудства. Молли пыталась отдышаться.

— Тут слишком твердо… И неудобно... Болеть все будет потом… И грязно…

— О чем ты?

Молли готова была сама завыть, как собака: непонятливый Генри. Поднял ее почти на небеса и отпустил. Скажи она нечто такое Джорджу, уже, наверно,бы лежала с задранной вверх юбкой. Генри… Генри был совершенно другой. Обмануть глаза невозможно. Обнаженному Генри что-либо скрыть было невозможно. Например, что он остро нуждался в продолжении. Притяжение между ними было настолько сильным, что чуть не разнесло обоих. Нужен был еще один виток.

— От тебя пахнет псиной…

— Волком, — обиженно поправил ее Генри.

— Тебе нужно принять ванну… 

— Да… — Генри опустил голову, прикусил губу. Молли даже вздрогнула, насколько явным стало напряжение между ними.

— Я потру тебе спину…

Генри смотрел на нее с открытым ртом. 

«Ничего не меняется. С его светлой головой элементарное приходится просто растолковывать», — вздыхала про себя Молли, готовя ванну для своего «волка». Генри предположил, что там будет достаточно места для двоих. Молли отказалась. Хотя окунуться ей все-таки пришлось. Причем прямо в одежде. Как-то удалось Генри, воспользовавшись секундной потерей бдительности, затащить ее туда. Но это уже не имело значения. Эта ванна действительно была идеально создана для двоих. Но никак не для купания в одежде. Так что скоро они с Генри были на равных. Они резвились, как подростки, забыв от времени, и потом как-то само собой оказались в спальне…  
Молли нежилась в постели, довольная, как заласканная кошка. Никуда не нужно было торопиться. Пока она спала, Генри успел сходить к ней домой и покормить кота и рыбок, а еще позвонить в Святую Агнессу и сообщить, что доктор Хупер сегодня будет отсутствовать. Молли поругала его за последнее самоуправство, совсем немного. Еще не хватало, чтобы про нее начали говорить, что она пользуется своим положением, как подружка главы благотворительной организации, курирующей дартмуртский госпиталь. Но в целом иногда ничего не решать и позволять о себе заботиться было приятно. Хотя вроде бы благородный рыцарь и решил все проблемы прекрасной дамы, но опять куда-то исчез. «Вряд ли он пошел убивать дракона», — ворчала Молли, начиная скучать.

Генри не собирался охотиться на несчастных беззащитных драконов, он был занят совсем другим, кое-чем правильным и нужным. Когда он преподнес Молли в постель чашечку кофе, она готова была даже завизжать от восторга. Такое подношение королеве Молли было по вкусу. По вкусу оказался и кофе.

— Корица… — вдохнула она восхитительный аромат.

— И немного красного перца… — подтвердил ее догадку Генри. — Без сахара, но с кусочком черного шоколада…

— Ты волшебник.— Аромат соответствовал вкусу напитка.

— Тогда продолжим? — Генри начал расстегивать рубашку.

— Ты ненасытный.— Молли отставила чашку и кокетливо откинула простынь.

И тут так невовремя на столике завибрировал ее мобильный телефон.

— Потом посмотришь, — скривился Генри.

— А вдруг это срочное? С работы…

_Пастух беспечный так бежит от волка,_  
Так подставляет кроткая овца  
Сначала шерсть под нож, потом и горло.  
Что за убийство разыграет Росций?[ 

— Что там? — Генри забрал телефон у растерянной Молли.— Что-то знакомое… Конечно! — Генри опять оставил ее одну, утопав, как выяснилось, за книгой. — Точно! Шекспир. «Генрих Шестой». Сцена убийства Глостером короля Генриха.

— А кто такой Росций?

— Актер знаменитый. Древнеримский…

Молли молчала. Еще несколько мгновений назад она была самым счастливым человеком на свете. Теперь же все летело в тартарары. Ричард Йорк — звучит почти как Ричард Брук. Актер. Король. Ричард убивает Генриха. Мориарти хочет подобраться к Генри, используя Молли. Как когда-то к Шерлоку… Мориарти знает тайну Генри.

— Нет.— Молли забрала телефон у Генри.

— Что «нет»?

— Я не позволю ему сделать это…

Молли никогда не думала, что ей придется обратиться к этому человеку. Но другого выхода не было. Она нашла в памяти телефона номер. Все-таки хорошо, что записала…

— Мистер Холмс. Мне нужна ваша помощь.

***

Наконец-то принесли кофе. Один черный без сахара, один черный суперсладкий и один особый — с корицей и перцем и маленькой плиткой шоколада, комплимент от хозяев кафе.

— Так что все сообщения отправлялись с рабочего телефона Китти Райли.— Джон Уотсон продолжил прерванный разговор. — Она даже не отрицала.

— Она не показалась мне настолько умной… — Молли все еще сомневалась.

— Чтобы цитировать Шекспира… Она все-таки из мира литературы. Дрянной, но все-таки.

Молли показалось, что Джон немного обиделся.

— Чтобы так предугадывать события, — закончила она фразу.

— Случайность. Которая почти сработала. Ей нужна была сенсация. Она воспользовалась твоей увлеченностью королем Ричардом. Вспомни дело Милли Даулер, — вмешался Генри. — У этого народа нет совести.

— Я не настолько фанатка. Как она могла узнать? Разве что он…

— И не подписывала петицию? И не возмущалась, что Елизавета корону зажала?

— Но Генри, последняя эсэмэска с Генрихом и Ричардом, — продолжала упорствовать Молли. — Это тоже случайность?

— Как журналистка она могла все разведать.

— Как?

— Очень просто. «Моя подруга Молли сейчас живет здесь». «А, та Молли, которая встречается с самым замечательным парнем Генри…». Эти бы так и сказали.— Генри Найт кивнул в сторону хозяев гостиницы, которые приветливо замахали на его жест рукой.

— Все равно все это слишком подозрительно.

— Все нормально. Тебе нельзя нервничать.

— Правда? — наконец вставил свое слово Джон. Он узнавал и не узнавал этих людей. Они были на своей волне. Снова защемила нога.

— Нет. Ничего подобного, — возмутилась Молли.

— Но мы над этим работаем.

Джону показалось, что Молли готова устроить скандал, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. Однажды ему удалось увидеть негодующую Молли, но тогда она вызывала жалость.

— А ты как? — переключила разговор Молли.

— Счастлив за вас, ребята. А я скоро женюсь…

— Правда? Поздравляю.

Наверно Джону послышалось в искреннем возгласе Молли осуждение. 

— Мэри просто замечательная…

Он действительно оправдывался или говорил искренне, Джон еще понять не мог.

***

Никто из троицы не обращал внимания на привычную группу туристов. Сейчас у них было свободное время, и они случайно, благодаря Флетчеру, оказались у лучшего в городке кафе. Невысокий человек в бейсболке из той самой группы, попивая чай и скромно ковыряя вегетарианский салат, наблюдал за беседующими.

Вот женщина поднесла чашку с кофе чуть выше рта, чтобы вдохнуть аромат. Вот она, недовольная репликой ее бойфренда, поджала губы, вот она пнула его под столом ногой: скорее всего, пытался похвастаться какими-то «семейными тайнами». Все как обычно. Ничего не меняется. Даже непонятно, что есть в ней такого, чтобы выделять ее из людской массы.

Вот она пальцем теребит цепочку от кулона, выслушивая, что говорит третий в их компании. 

Кулон этой женщины — простая, но оригинальная бижутерия. Буква «М» из сплетенных между собой мечей. Подарок одного из ее бывших мужчин, который она так и не решилась выбросить. Не в ее стиле. «М» — означает Молли, думает женщина. Она не вкладывает в эту литеру другой смысл. 

Женщина может считать, что свободна, что ей так легко удалось выскользнуть. Пусть считает до поры до времени.

Она думает, что пьеса уже завершена, но не догадывается, что это только антракт.

**Author's Note:**

> * Имеется в виду книга Шерон Кей Пеннман «The Sunnein Splendour»  
> ** Уильям Шекспир «Гамлет». Второе явление второго акта. Полоний цитирует строки Гамлета, обращенные к Офелии:
> 
> Doubt thou the stars are fire;  
> Doubt that the sun doth move;  
> Doubt truth to be a liar;  
> But never doubt I love.
> 
> Перевод Б. Пастернак.
> 
> *** Уильям Шекспир «Ричард III» Акт первый, сцена вторая. Разговор Ричарда Глостера и Леди Анны.
> 
> LADY ANNE   
> And thou unfit for any place but hell.  
> GLOUCESTER   
> Yes, one place else, if you will hear me name it.  
> LADY ANNE   
> Some dungeon.  
> GLOUCESTER   
> Your bed-chamber.
> 
> Перевод А. Радлова.
> 
> **** Уильям Шекспир «Генрих VI». Часть третья, Пятый акт, Шестая сцена.
> 
> So flies the reckless shepherd from the wolf;  
> So first the harmless sheep doth yield his fleece  
> And next his throat unto the butcher's knife.  
> What scene of death hath Roscius now to act?
> 
> Перевод Е. БИРУКОВОЙ


End file.
